


The Lion's Cross

by Admiral Naismith (Jenrose)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Crosby Stills and Nash, Filk, Gen, The Southern Cross, book plot ballad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Admiral%20Naismith
Summary: This was written years ago, and has been performed many times at filk conventions.





	The Lion's Cross

SONG: "Lion's Cross"  
Tune: CSN, "Southern Cross"

Sailing east, there is a boat, headed for the Lone Islands  
Mounted on canvas, behind a balsawood frame.  
And I’m standing with a girl on the outside  
Missing a land of magic, fortune and fame.  
In another time and place, we were kings and queens  
Twice we went to Narnia, and twice we came away  
And you who doubt your cousins and torment us,  
You may be all that we have left...and Eustace is your name!

Think about the many times you have fallen  
Aslan is using you, soon to find your calling  
On a great adventure now, not to be forgotten...

You can go around the world  
Sailing with that boy and girl  
Hoping you'll find Wisdom's pearl

And I hope you will....and I hope you will....

When you see your true reflection for the first time  
You might cry from pain and fear, as your tears they burn away  
For the truth you were clinging to, turned out to be so small  
Compared to the promise...the promise of a brand new day!  
If you find the Lion's Cross on the mountain   
And your skin is torn asunder...revealing what's inside  
You'll be sore, as you're thrown into the fountain  
But you'll be better than before...when the scales fall from your eyes!

There are so many times, we have fallen  
Aslan is using us, till we find our calling  
On a great adventure now, not to be forgotten...  
You can go around the world  
Sailing with that boy and girl  
Hoping you'll find Wisdom's pearl

And I think you will...and I think you will.

So you cheated and you lied. Welcome to the real world.  
In your shoes, I was a traitor. I was the nastiest person there.  
You will survive being human.  
And you'll rescue princes of your own, tied to a silver chair!  
At the Lion's cross.

(Optional final chorus)  
There were so many times, I had fallen  
Aslan was using me, till I found my calling  
Adventures with the White Witch, forgiven, not forgotten...  
We can go around the world  
Sailing with that boy and girl  
Hoping we'll find Wisdom's pearl

And I know we will...and I know we will.

[See it performed here.](https://youtu.be/IhzFo1GJVig)


End file.
